


Sick Day

by mackzdaddy



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, UNINE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Other members make a cameo, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Zhenning se enferma una mañana.
Kudos: 1





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780210) by [Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan). 



Zhenning se despertó una mañana, con su cuerpo sintiéndose desorientado, su mente estaba nublada y sintió que era pleno invierno cuando sabía que solo era primavera. Las mantas que estaba usando no eran suficientes para hacerlo sentir cálido y comenzaba a preguntarse si todas las mantas en la casa serían lo suficientemente cálidas. Un quejido involuntario salió de sus labios cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo presencia.

Su compañero de cuarto, Changxi, se había despertado hace unos minutos y estaba recostado en la cama, dispuesto a salir de allí. Guan Yue decidió entrar en ese momento, golpeando la puerta y entrando con un "¡hora de levantarse!". Changxi inmediatamente se impulsó hacia arriba y miró a Guan Yue con ojos somnolientos y una sonrisa aún más somnolienta.

―Li Zhenning, ¡despierta! ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Zhenning y se recostaba sobre él. Changxi pensó que sería divertido subirse a la pila también, así que se unió y ambos aplastaron a Zhenning en la cama. Pero a diferencia de sus bromas habituales, el chico debajo de la pila no protestó, ni hizo ninguna clase de ruido para expresar su desacuerdo.

―¿Zhenning? ―llamó Changxi con preocupación mientras se bajaba y se paraba junto a la cama. Se escuchó un pequeño "gege" casi inaudible en la habitación. Guan Yue le dio una mirada preocupada a Changxi, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Zhenning otra vez.

―Zhenning, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó, una de sus manos se extendió para apartar el flequillo de Zhenning de sus ojos.

―Frío ―fue todo lo que respondió y Guan Yue se quedó preguntándose si había algo frialdad en el aire y él no lo había sentido o si Zhenning estaba enfermo. Puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Zhenning y le indicó a Changxi que se acercara para poder hacer lo mismo con él.

―Tiene fiebre ―señaló Guan Yue mientras lo dejaba ir y colocaba la palma de su mano sobre el cuello de Zhenning para ayudarlo a masajearlo un poco.

―Changxi, consigue algunas mantas más para cubrirlo, y necesitamos un recipiente con agua fría y una toalla pequeña ―Changxi acató y salió rápidamente de la habitación para conseguir lo que se le había indicado.

―Zhenning, ¿te duele en otro lugar? ¿Puedes decirme? ―le preguntó Guan Yue en un susurro.

―Cabeza ―susurró, con los ojos aún cerrados, mas su mano tímidamente se extendió en busca de contacto. Guan Yue sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Zhenning. 

―Te daremos un medicamento para eso, ¿de acuerdo? Te conseguiremos más mantas y trataremos de calmar tu fiebre ―dijo mientras arreglaba las mantas para cubrirlo y envolverlo más.

―Lo siento ―susurró Zhenning, el aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en la mano.

―Hey, nada de eso, no puedes evitar estar enfermo... solo concéntrate en mejorar ―le dijo Guan Yue cuando mientras alguien entraba en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, pensando que era Changxi regresando, pero todo lo que vio fue un montón de mantas, caminando hacia él. Antes de darse cuenta, la pila de mantas fue dejada caer a sus pies y Chunyang apareció.

―Oh, Chunyang, gracias ―habló mientras se apresuraba a poner las mantas adicionales.

―¿Estará bien? ―preguntó Chunyang con timidez, sus manos ocupadas ayudando con las mantas.

―Solo necesita descansar, estará bien mañana o pasado mañana ―cuando Zhenning ya estaba bajo un puñado de mantas, Changxi regresó con una bandeja con el medicamento y el recipiente con agua fría que Guan Yue pidió antes.

―Wenhan llamó al mánager y le contó sobre Zhenning, dice que se quede en casa hoy, pero vendrá a verlo cuando venga a recogernos. Los demás están abajo desayunando, manteniéndose alejados ―explica mientras coloca la bandeja en su propia cama y entrega las cosas una por una cuando Guan Yue las necesita.

―Li Zhenning, toma un par de estas pastillas para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te ayudarán a sentirte mejor ―dijo mientras ayudaba a Zhenning a levantar un poco la cabeza para tomar las píldoras y beber un poco de agua. Zhenning recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, listo para dormir. Después Guan Yue tomó el recipiente con agua fría y la toalla, lo sumergió y lo estrujó. Pasó suavemente la toalla por la cara y el cuello de Zhenning, volviendo a humedecerla antes de doblarla y colocarla sobre su frente.

―Zhenning, intenta dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo? El mánager estará aquí un poco más tarde para ver cómo estás antes de que nos vayamos ―Zhenning hizo un débil intento de levantar el pulgar y los otros tres miembros no pudieron evitar reírse de él.

―Vamos a prepararnos ahora, traeré unas galletas o algo para ti ―y con eso, los tres salieron de la habitación para desayunar y prepararse.

Media hora después estaban listos para salir, todos reunidos en la sala principal mientras el gerente entraba en la casa. Lo saludaron y Guan Yue junto con Changxi lo llevaron a la habitación de Zhenning para que pudiera ver al chico enfermo.

Para cuando volvieron a salir, comenzaron a dirigirse al automóvil para ir a trabajar.

Algunas horas después, Zhenning se despertó en una habitación semi oscura, su cabeza todavía se sentía pesada y su estómago se revolvía pero no estaba seguro de si era porque estaba a punto de vomitar o porque tenía hambre. Lentamente se giró hacia un lado y miró perezosamente hacia el mueblecito al lado de la cama, viendo una botella de agua y algunos analgésicos, así como un pequeño paquete de galletas. Extendió la mano lentamente, sus manos agarraron perezosamente la botella, abriéndola con poca fuerza y bebiendo pequeños sorbos. Miró las galletas, con ganas de comer pero no con ganas de algo tan ligero, pero el viaje a la cocina parece una gran aventura para él, un enfermo.

Lentamente se arrastró hasta sentarse, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hacia abajo mientras la montaña de mantas se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Buscó con letargo las galletas y rasgó ruidosamente el paquete, comiendo a paso de tortuga. Cuando terminó el paquete, que contenía cinco galletas, ya había pasado media hora y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de prepararse para tal vez al menos llegar a la sala principal, pero los ojos cerrados lo llevaron a quedarse dormido y, cuando despertó nuevamente, habían pasado dos horas enteras.

Dos horas y ahora Zhenning necesitaba usar el baño. Con un quejido, lentamente bajó los pies de la cama y se envolvió en una de las mantas para evitar que el frío lo golpeara. El dolor de cabeza todavía estaba allí, pero no era tan fuerte como antes, y Zhenning estaba decidido a hacer la caminata antes de que la sensación de malestar lo arrastrara una vez más. Así que, con determinación en sus ojos, se puso de pie, quedándose quieto en el lugar por unos momentos para asegurarse de que no estaba mareado, entonces arrastró sus pies hacia el baño más cercano, absteniéndose de encender las luces y cerrando perezosamente la puerta tras él. Tuvo el coraje de mirarse en el espejo antes de irse, un poco sorprendido por su piel ligeramente pálida y lo realmente cansados que se veían sus ojos.

―Estás enfermo, está bien ―intentó de decirse a sí mismo, pero de alguna manera, no le estaba llegando como pensó que lo haría. Un fuerte suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando se apartó del fregadero y salió arrastrando los pies, listo para bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina para buscar la comida que quería antes. Desafortunadamente, no bajó la mitad de las escaleras antes de que una ola de mareos lo recorriera y lo hiciera detenerse, preguntándose si se pasaría. Zhenning se deslizó hacia abajo para sentarse en el escalón, con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente a la manta, el frío ya se había colado.

Comenzó a desear nunca haber bajado ese tramo y, en cambio, estar durmiendo en su cama, después de todo, las escaleras no eran cómodas, pero al menos tenía la manta para mantenerlo un poco caliente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo siguiente que escucha es la apertura de la puerta principal. La puerta se abrió en silencio al contrario de la habitual entrada animada al hogar, y Zhenning se preguntó brevemente si era porque pensaban que estaba durmiendo. Los sonidos de pies arrastrándose llegaron a sus oídos y, a medida que se acercaban, supo que estaba en problemas por abandonar su cama.

Los chicos acababan de terminar sus actividades de la mañana y quedaba otra hora más para ir a practicar por la tarde. Su mánager les preguntó qué querían para almorzar e incluso sugirió que llevaran la comida y comieran en su sala de práctica, pero Wenhan, junto con algunos de los otros miembros, sugirió que llevaran la comida a casa, para que pudieran ver a Zhenning, además su casa estaba en el camino hacia el edificio de la compañía.

A pesar de que los mánagers estuvieron en contra inicialmente, cedieron y ordenaron a algunos miembros del personal para que consiguieran la comida y la llevaran a la casa a medida que se acercaban. Con algunos gritos alegres y un silencioso suspiro de alivio por parte de Guan Yue, todos se dirigieron a casa para su almuerzo. Cuando llegaron, el personal encargado de conseguir su almuerzo había llegado y estaba descargando todo mientras conducían por el camino de entrada. Guan Yue le pidió a Ming Ming y Youwei que ayudaran a llevar la comida dentro y a la cocina, mientras que el resto se dispersó, con Changxi y Wenhan dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para despertar y revisar a Zhenning. La primera persona en doblar la esquina y ver a Zhenning en medio del ligero caos de todos llevando las cosas a la cocina, fue Changxi.

―Li Zhenning, ¿qué haces en las escaleras? ―preguntó Changxi, su voz mostrando un poco de preocupación. Subió por los escalones y se sentó junto a Zhenning, que parecía haber vuelto a dormir.Wenhan, que estaba justo detrás de Changxi, lo siguió por los escalones y se agachó frente a él y puso una mano en la frente de Zhenning. 

―Su fiebre ha bajado un poco al menos, no se siente tan caliente como antes. Zhenning, ¿por qué saliste de la cama, eh? ―Wenhan reformuló la pregunta casi en un susurro. Un murmullo salió de los labios de Zhenning y tanto Wenhan como Changxi se miraron confundidos.

―¿Qué fue eso? No podemos escucharte... ―le dijo Changxi mientras se inclinaba más cerca.

―Baño, comida ―murmuró Zhenning mientras hacía una mueca por el dolor de cabeza que sintió por apoyarse en la barandilla durante demasiado tiempo. Wenhan extendió la mano para reposicionar a Zhenning para que descansara su cabeza sobre el hombro de Changxi y Changxi extendió su brazo para envolver a un Zhenning completamente envuelto por la manta.

―Necesitaba ir baño y luego le dio hambre... ―susurró Changxi, asegurándose de que ambos escucharan bien.

―Te dejamos galletas en la cama... ¿No las viste? ―le preguntó Wenhan con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Se fueron ―fue todo lo que obtuvieron de él. Changxi frunció el ceño en ligera confusión.

―¿Se fueron como si alguien las hubiera tomado o ido como si él las comió? ―preguntó Changxi y Wenhan se encogió de hombros.

―Pronto lo descubriremos, primero tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a la cama ―le dijo Wenhan mientras se ponía de pie para comenzar a llevar a Zhenning arriba.

―No, espera ―escucharon detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron para ver a Guan Yue, de pie allí con una toalla en la mano.

―Llévenlo a la sala principal, todos almorzaremos allí... Necesita comida adecuada ―justo cuando terminaba la oración, Chunyang y Ming Ming entraron con bandejas de comida en la mano. Con prisa, Changxi y Wenhan ayudaron a Zhenning a levantarse y el propio Changxi lo llevó al sofá de la sala cargándolo al estilo nupcial. Uno por uno, todos comienzan a acomodarse, algunos sentados al lado de Zhenning, otros sentados en el suelo que rodeaba la pequeña mesa. Hanyu comenzó a repartir la comida para todos, mientras Guan Yue intentaba que Zhenning comiera un poco de arroz.

―Intenta comer un poco de arroz, te hará sentir mejor ―había dicho mientras le mostraba el cuenco a Zhenning. Por mucho que Zhenning quisiera comer arroz y solucionar sus problemas de hambre, sabía que si comía algo tan pesado como el arroz, definitivamente lo devolvería. Así que sacudió la cabeza un poco.

―Enfermo ―dijo mientras se escondía aún más en su manta.

―¿Solo un poco? Si realmente no puedes comerlo, entonces te daré un poco de congee en su lugar... eso debería ser mejor ―le dijo Guan Yue con una sonrisa alentadora. Puso algunos trozos de carne encima y alimentó a Zhenning con una cucharada. El chico enfermo masticaba su comida letárgico, y esperando un poco, sintiendo de a poco en su estómago que le había caído pesado.

―Ge… no…

―Bien, congee será ―Wenhan le entregó el tazón y Guan Yue tuvo que recordarle a Zhenning que no se durmiera mientras comía. Llegó a la mitad del cuenco antes de quedarse dormido; los sonidos de los demás conversando y comiendo fueron suficiente como para llevarlo de vuelta a la tierra de los sueños.

―Oh, se quedó dormido ―señaló Jiayi con una pequeña risa. Todos se giraron para mirar y todo lo que pudieron ver de Zhenning fueron sus ojos cerrados y un mechón de su cabello.

―¿Crees que dormirá más tiempo esta vez? ―preguntó Hanyu y una ceja se alzó en la cara de Wenhan.

―Será mejor que lo haga, o tendremos que poner una cámara espía junto a su cama solo para vigilarlo ―bromeó Wenhan y todos se rieron.

Cuando finalmente lo llevaron de vuelta a la cama y lo cubrieron de nuevo, encontraron la botella de agua casi vacía y el paquete de galletas.

Así que ‘ _se fueron_ 'significa que se las comió todas...


End file.
